Una Cita Con El mejor Amigo De Mi Cita
by Katlina Midnight
Summary: Allen estaba esperanzado de conocer de conocer a Mei Ling su cita virtual, pero lo que el no se esperaba es que su cita fuera el mejor amigo de esta.
**Hola Señores aquí les dejo este fic espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Disclaimer:** **"D. Grey-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este Oneshot participa en el Reto:** **"Cita a Ciegas"** **del Foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas ".**

 **Advertencias: Debo ponerlo en fin, posible Ooc en los personajes, un mal intento de fic humorístico, entre otras cosas.**

 **Nos vemos abajo.**

 **Antes de irme Manu-kun, como siempre me dices soy pésima para los nombres para mis fics, así que me disculpo con tiempo.**

.

* * *

Estaba ansioso hoy se reuniría con Mei Ling el posible amor de su vida la cual conoció en una sala de chat, llevan más de un año conociéndose mediante chat y por fin hoy se reunirían en persona. Allen se observaba una y otra vez su aspecto, tenía que estar perfecto no debía dar una mala impresión a su cita. Su cabello amarado en una coleta, su pantalón jean liso sin una arruga, su camisa hasta los codos impecable y libre de manchas y sus tenis en perfectas condiciones. Sostenía con mucho cuidado el ramo de lirios que lo identificaría, solo esperaba que su cita llegara con un ramo de rosas para por fin conocerse, estaba algo nervioso, había llegado 45 minutos antes de lo acordado, reviso su aliento varias veces, en fin los nervios a flor de piel. Faltaba poco solo unos minutos para su encuentro.

Observaba por los alrededores para ver si había señal de ella, el parque era algo concurrido, pero no podía decirle que no; A lo lejos deslumbro una figura con un ramo de rosas en mano, Dios mío quería que la tierra lo tragara, una alta y esbelta mujer rubia con cara de correr que hoy te mato se acercaba a paso firme y elegante , no podía quejarse esos ajustado pantalones le quedaban bien, su blusa holgada de color verde agua y su larga cabellera rubia que ondeaba con el viento y las delicadas ballerinas que adornaban a sus grandes pies si grandes y enormes pies, cuando la hermosa mujer llego a él, Allen tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Tu eres Pierrot?—pregunto con la voz algo ronca.

—Si—respondió dudoso — ¿Y tú debes ser Mei Ling?—pregunto algo asustado.

—Si algún problema con eso— respondió la rubia.

—Estas flores son para ti— dijo el albino mientras le ofrecía.

—No me gustan— dijo tomando el ramo para luego arrojarlo a un sesto que había cercano.

—Pero me dijiste que eran tus favoritas— dijo Allen.

—Como lo dijiste eran, terminemos con esto de una vez, tengo cosas que hacer— la rubia mujer miro por debajo al joven británico— Mi nombre es Howird y ¿y el tuyo?—pregunto.

—Allen Walker—dijo Allen un poco más contento.

La pareja algo dispareja caminaba por el parque, sin saber que hacer Allen estaba nervioso, no se esperaba un ejemplar de dama como este, esperaba una joven dulce y delicada no una luchadora pasada de asteroides. De vez de cuando miraba al cielo pidiendo ayuda divina.

—Esperabas algo mejor ¿No es así?— dijo Howird con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—No como crees, la belleza no lo es todo— dijo nervioso Allen al verse descubierto.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?—pregunto la rubia.

—18 ¿y tú?— respondió y la vez pregunto.

—20, silencio el único que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo— dijo la rubia dirigiéndole una mirada de odio y repugnancia.

—Dios mío ayúdame a salir de esta y te prometo que nunca más volveré a chatear— pensaba el albino mirando disimuladamente el cielo.

—¿Por este renacuajo Lenalee me rechazo ?— pensaba pero más intensamente la rubia.

Mientras nuestra pareja pensaba como deshacerse del uno y el otro, en una parte muy lejana de Londres una joven china luchaba por liberarse de las ataduras que su mejor amigo le había puesto, no podía llegar tarde a su cita con Pierrot, pero esta Howard se la pagara y con creces. Volviendo con nuestra pareja ahora sentada mientras tomaban un helado, Allen miraba como su pareja leía un libro más gordo que una enciclopedia sobre las reglas de etiqueta y protocolo, solo Dios sabe cómo saldrá de esta con algo de miedo comía su helado de fresas, algo rondaba en su cabeza desde hace unas horas y es que su cita es una mujer pasada de esteroides o un hombre disfrazado de mujer, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y dejo caer su helado de la impresión , sin mucho descaro miro fijamente a su cita y la observo bien, manos y pies grandes, pecho amplio y plano, su cara era algo tosca y en su cuello tenia nuez de Adán… ¡Nuez de Adán! Con la boca abierta se paró del banco asustado, Howird estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de la acción del chico ya que su libro estaba más interesante que él.

—Howird ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta algo personal?— pregunto Allen alejándose un poco.

—Que quieres, acaso no ves que estoy ocupado— respondió.

—¿Eres travestí?— pregunto el albino.

—No— respondió.

—Pero eres un hombre— dijo Allen seguro de su suposición.

—Si— dijo como si nada.

El joven británico parpadeo un par de veces y como una guanábana desmayado termino en el piso. Howard alarmado se acercó al chico y lo removió para que despertara, suspiro, ahora tendría que cargar a su mal intento de cita, lo cargo y lo llevo consigo a su auto, todos en el parque lo miraban extraños, ya que no todos los días se veía a una mujer llevar cargado a su novio, obviando las mirada adelanto el paso, dejo al chico en el auto, tomo la bolsa que estaba en asiento delantero y fue a cambiarse al baño que estaba cerca.

 _ **En otra parte…**_

—¡Maldito Link deja que te encuentre! ¡¿Por qué esta casa tiene hoy tanta seguridad?!— Gritaba la china desesperada— Cuando salga de aquí te mato— dijo mientras trataba de abrir la puerta.

 _ **En el parque…**_

Ya cambiado con un cuello de tortuga blanco, unos jeans y un par de tenis, además libre de maquillaje y su cabello bien arreglado en una coleta, observaba al chico que aun dormía y que entre ratos decía incoherencias sobre que lo violarían y que no era Gay y unas que otras miles de bobadas que salían de su boca, Howard solo rodaba los ojos con fastidios. Saco su celular de los bolsillos y miro la foto de su mejor amiga— Con la cual quería algo más que amistad, pero la muy tarada lo rechazaba— Junto a él en su último viaje a Grecia. Dejo su movil al ver como el causante de su desgracia despertaba.

—Antes que nada sal de mi auto— pidió Link lo más serio que pudo.

—Enserio no soy Gay y prometo no contarle a nadie sobre esto a nadie, pero ¡Déjame ir por favor!— pidió de rodillas Allen.

—Idiota— dijo Link para luego golpearlo— No soy lo que piensas, estoy aquí por Mei Ling, ya que ella no pudo venir por problemas personales y como su mejor amigo me pido que viniera en su lugar— explico.

—Era necesario vestirte de mujer para eso— dijo Allen frotando la parte dolorida de su cabeza.

—Tuve mis razones— dijo Link mientras desviaba el tema.

—Si es así presentémonos formalmente mi nombre es Allen Walker— dijo Allen ofreciendo su mano en saludo.

—Mucho gusto Walker, Howard Link— dijo Link bastante educado.

—El placer es mío Link-san, como no tengo nada que hacer porque vamos a hacer algo de hombres— sugirió Allen sonriente.

—Pero tú pagas— respondió Link, el rubio sabía que este chico le caería muy bien.

Ambos chicos se fueron a hacer a lo que identifica a los hombres en todas de la ley. Ambos chicos estaban Game Worl, Allen miraba atento a la pantalla del ordenador atento a su presa, con la mejor precisión trato de disparar pero lo que no se esperó que su contrincante le dispara por la espalda dejándolo fuera de juego.

—Link eso no se vale— se quejó Allen.

—En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale— dijo en su defensa Link.

—Tengo hambre— dijo el joven británico.

—Yo también, deberíamos comer algo— sugirió el joven rubio.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a un restaurante cercano para saciar su hambre y seguir con su salida de chicos, pero cierta chica no pensaba lo mismo.

—¿Acaso es un castigo que estoy pagando, porque tuvo que pasarme esto?— gritaba la joven china.

—Señorita tranquilícese o me veré forzado a esposarla— dijo el policía.

—Esta es mi casa, no tiene derecho a arrestarme— decía Lenalee al policía.

—Hasta que se pruebe lo contrario sígame— dijo el policía mientras se la llevaba.

—¡Maldito seas Howard Link!— grito desesperada.

Mientras en el restaurante un Link algo traumado miraba como su compañero engullía todo lo que tuviera en frente, ¿Cómo rayos un chico puede comer tanto? Pensaba el rubio mientras trataba de comer su pechuga a la plancha con papas al vapor. Gracias a Dios que yo no invite, pensaba el rubio mientras comía.

—Señorita Disculpe— dijo educadamente Allen a la mesera.

—Si señor ¿en que le puedo ser útil?— pregunto la joven mesera.

—Podría traerme otro pedazo de pastel, un helado, un flan, galletas de chocolate, una malteada de fresa y si no es mucho pedir unos dangos. Espere y una ensalada de fruta— pidió con una sonrisa el joven.

—Claro señor ¿Algo más?— pregunto asustada la joven ya que nunca en su vida había visto a nadie comer tanto.

—¿Link no quieres algo de postre?— pregunto el chico a su acompañante.

—No — esa fue respuesta.

—Enseguida traigo su pedido— dijo la joven para luego irse.

—Ya que estamos solos, me gustaría saber algo de Mei Ling— pidió Allen a Link.

—Pues ella es una chica muy dulce, educada, inteligente, algo miedosa, atlética y femenina— dijo perdió en las nubes— Aquí tengo unas fotos de ella— dijo mostrándole varias fotos.

— Waoh que linda es tal como me la imaginaba— dijo Allen sonrojado—¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre?— pregunto.

—Lenalee Lee, mira porque me caes bien te lo diré, pero no te la recomendaría— dijo sin restarle importancia Link.

—¿Porque?—pregunto el chico.

—Ella pertenece a una familia de mafiosos y tiene novio, ella está fuera de tu alcance — dijo Link esperando ver la reacción del chico.

—Ella me dijo que no tenía novio, por su familia no hay problema mi padrastro también es mafioso y mi padre en narcotraficante, nada que no pueda manejar, pero no se digas a nadie, te lo digo porque eres mi amigo— dijo Allen.

—¡Dios mío este chico es un peligro para Lenalee!—pensó Link asustado—Es una broma cierto— dijo el chico.

—Porque mentiría es cierto, pero tranquilo nada le pasara yo cuidare de ella— aseguro Allen a su nuevo amigo.

—Lo primero que haré será quemar todo aparato electrónico que Lenalee tenga a su alcance, este chico es peligro, si no logro deshacerme de el por la buenas, será por las malas— pensaba Link, quien diría que su rival y nuevo amigo sería tan peligroso para Lena a toda costa debía deshacerse de el .

-Link me caes bien, me dijiste que eras el mejor amigo de Lenalee, te prometo que cuidare de ella y nada malo le pasara. No la conozco en persona pero sé que ella tal vez sea el amor de mi vida. Nunca había tenido un amigo como tú me gustaría que siguiéramos reuniéndonos ¿Qué dices?— Allen dirigió estas palabras a Link desde el fondo de su corazón, ya que lo consideraba un amigo.

Link por su parte pensaba en todo lo que había pasado con la china, vivir juntos en el mismo techo casi 11 años, ser su consuelo tras la muerte de sus padres y cuando su ex – novio le rompió el corazón, él estuvo cuando tuvo su primer periodo y les compro las compresas y debido a ello paso la vergüenza del año, vestirse de niña para acompañarla a sus fiestas con sus amigas y ni hablar cuando esta se lo pidió para la revista que trabajaba y cuando tenía sus noche de chicas con sus amigas él la acompañaba por su miedo a estar en una casa desconocida, cuando compartían su cama o la de ella en las noches de tormenta, cuando fue su caballero en sus 15 años, quien le dono su sangre cuando la operaron de una apendicitis y esta se complicó , quien la cuido cuando ella enfermaba. Detenidamente miro al británico y se preguntó ¿Qué hizo este pendejo por ella? ¿Le dono un órgano? ¿La cuido? Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y sin pensarlo dos veces le estampo un puñetazo en medio de la cara, Allen lo miro asombrado por su reacción, él no se esperaba algo como eso, asustado este se alejó de él.

—Mírame bien renacuajo— lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo acerco a el— No dejare que un niñato como tú se quede con lo que es mío— dijo Link mientras lo soltaba.

—Entiendo todo, ¿Ella te rechazo no es verdad?— dijo Allen con una sonrisa compasiva.

—Sí, llevo 11 malditos años con ella y me ha rechazado tantas veces que hasta perdí la cuenta— dijo el rubio destrozado.

—¿Quieres un trago? Yo invito y mira que lo necesitas—sugirió Allen.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza ambos chicos se fueron al bar más cercano de la zona, sentados en una mesa alejada de los demás ambos con unas botellas de ron y de tequila el rubio ahogaba sus penas. Ambos chicos llevaban unos 45 minutos bebiendo y señores el pobre Link estaba peor que la vecina de al lado quejando, pobre diablo.

—Esa condenada, me rechaza y tengo que todos lo meses comprarle sus tampones, ojalá se le quede dentro un día de estos— decía un borracho y molesto Link.

—Link-san no digas eso— con una gota estilo anime Allen que estaba en mejores condiciones de decía.

—Sabes lo vergonzosos que es ir a comprar esas cosas, tú no sabes lo que es eso— dijo el rubio para luego embicarse de la botella más cercana que tenía.

—Tengo 5 hermanas y se lo que se siente y más cuando tienes que comparar cosas diferentes, que tampones, que toallas, con alista sin alitas. Te comprendo hermano— siguiendo el ejemplo de Link, Allen se embico de la otra botella.

—Malditas sean las mujeres— dijo Link.

—Así mismo— lo secundo el joven albino.

No muy lejos una Lenalee con el cabello suelto y descalza, corría con su celular en la mano en la dirección en donde se encontraba Link, ella estaba enojada y furiosa, cuando encontrara a su mejor amigo lo mataría por haber arruinado su cita de esa tarde, se detuvo en un pequeño local, miro por el cristal para ver si ubicaba la rubia cabeza de su amigo y a los pocos segundos lo encontró, miro su reflejo en el espejo y noto que lo único que no te tenia era sus zapatos—los cuales se los lanzo al policía que la tenía retenida— Se dio varios golpes en las mejillas para sonrosarlas un poco y con toda las confianza que tenía entro al pequeño bar. Al entrar sus oído se llenaron con la melodía de una bachata, al estar mas cerca pudo ver como Link y un chico albino subían tambaleándose, ella no se perdería esto se sentó en una silla cerca para mirar el espectáculo.

—Muy buenas noches Damas y Caballeros, como saben hoy es noche de Karaoke, así que como estos caballeros le animamos a participar, que pasen una buena noche y disfruten— dijo el administrador al público para luego irse.

—Aposte los sentimientos y jugué a fuego lento con amor me enfrenté a la competencia olvidando su indolencia hay... fue mi error por complejo de Quijote fui llevando este derroche de mal.. a peor... — al ritmo de la música Allen empezó.

—y al ver la ruleta rusa mi rival que es tan astuta así... se aprovechó y como ven no soy un ángel con buena intuición, me lancé a quema ropa y ella me venció...— tras una pausa Link lo secundo.

—Perdí, jugué con una diabla que es experta en esos juegos del amor y perdí, sus fichas y barajas no le fallan, mas no tiene compasión perdí, no fui el primero ni último que pierde y si ella retornara y se conmueve... la reto a otro duelo y en la revancha vuelvo y pierdo el corazón— cantaron a coro los borrachos.

—y como ven no soy un ángel con buena intuición, me lancé a quema ropa y ella me venció... — Link continuo y en un mal intento de baile empezó a bailar con Allen la bachata que sonaba.

—Perdí, jugué con una diabla que es experta en esos juegos del amor y perdí, sus fichas y barajas no le fallan, mas no tiene compasión perdí, no fui el primero ni último que pierde y si  
ella retornara y se conmueve... la reto a otro duelo y en la revancha vuelvo y pierdo  
el corazón.— cantaron a coro los chicos abrazos—Perdí, jugué con una diabla que es experta en esos juegos del amor y perdí, sus fichas y barajas no le fallan, mas no tiene compasión perdí, no fui el primero ni último que pierde y si ella retornada y se conmueve... la reto a otro duelo y en la revancha... YOU LOSE— concluyeron ambos tratando de sostenerse entre ellos dos.

Lenalee traba de contener la risa por el espectáculo que Link había montado, Dios sabrá como se pondrá su padre al ver a su hijo realizo tal desfachatez. La china se levantó de la silla y como pudo trato de bajar a ambos borrachos y llevárselos consigo para que no siguieran haciendo el ridículo, luego de puras penas tenia ambos hombre abrazados y tirados en la acerca cantado muy desafinadamente " Yo no muero en mi cama, no, yo no muero en mi cama, yo muero borracho y sufriendo por quien no me ama". Saco a lucha la llave del auto de Link que gracias a Dios estaba frente al bar, abrió la puerta y los entro a ambos, habiéndolos dejado asegurados entro en el asiento del conductor y condujo hasta la casa.

—Link, tuno eres así que te paso— dijo Lenalee mirando a su mejor amigo todo moqueando y llorando abrazado a su compañero que estaba en iguales o peores condiciones que él.

—¿Por qué ella no me ama Allen?—pregunto un borracho Link al joven británico.

—Ella solo te ve como una amigo, ella me prefiere a mí— un borracho Allen decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Link.

—Mentira— lloraba como una nenita en el pecho del peliblanco.

Al otro día…

La cabeza le dolía, tenía náuseas y el solo con los reflejos del sol del sol lo mataban, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba en su habitación, en su cama, denudo y con Allen también desnudo y rodeado de condones… Esperen un momento ¿condones? Salto de la cama blanco como un papel, por la santa carta magna, por su colección de reglas y por su libro de edición de etiqueta y protocolo ¿Qué rayos hizo? Empezó a dar vueltas en su habitación desesperado no sabía que hacer que hacer, se congelo al ver como Allen se levantaba.

—¿Dónde estoy? Me duele la cabeza, Link amigo ¿Qué haces desnudo?— pregunto algo somnoliento — Y ¿Por qué yo también estoy desnudo?— luego de pensarlo dos veces y procesarlo Allen abrió los ojos mira a su alrededor y miro Link y se miró el—¡Creí que eras mi amigo cómo pudiste hacerme esto!— grito el albino tratando de cubrir sus desnudes.

—Espera ¡POR QUE YO TENGO LA CULPA! No grites que me duele la cabeza— se quejó el rubio masajeando sus cienes.

—Me violaste— decía Allen en posición fetal en una esquina de la habitación.

—Dios mío, Walker yo te hice nada, que yo recuerde, tranquilo superaremos esto lo prometo— decía Link tratando de consolar a su amigo.

—Oye nadie debe saber esto, sino seré humillado de por vida— le dijo Allen lo más serio que pudo.

—Eso mismo te digo, lo que paso en esta habitación se queda en esta habitación— dijo Link mientras le ofrecía su mano.

—Trato— correspondió Allen a la mano de Link.

Tras haber estrechado sus manos ambos chicos salieron ya vestidos de la habitación, desayunaron algo, ambos intercambiaron números, tras esto Allen se fue y Link fue a quemar la evidencia de su posible aventura. Por otro lado cierta china se reía al ver desde su computador como su mejor amigo sufría y la vez su querido Pierrot también— La cual se enteró al ver una conversación diferente en su chat, realizada por Link— Más tranquila y por haberse cobrado, apago su laptop y fue a comer un poco, ya tenía bastante información para chantajear a su querido Link durante un tiempo y poder planear tranquila su próxima salida con Allen-kun su dulce Pierrot.

* * *

 **Bueno ya estamos en el fin de este fic medio extraño.**

 **Me disculpo si hay alguna posible falta ortográfica, ya que Fanfiction tiende a estropear la** **ortografía, ya revise pero algo se me pudo escapar.**

 **La canción que Allen y Link cantaban es La Diabla de Romeo Santos, si lo se que se yo, espero que le haya gustado**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
